Annie Rojas
) |pais = México |primera_aparicion = Backyardigans |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 |estado = Activa |twitter = AnnieRojas_ }}thumb|Creado por Eduardo454. Ana Elizabeth Rojas Gómez, más conocida como Annie Rojas, (n. México, 20 de enero de 1994) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Iris_flash.jpg|Iris West en Flash, su personaje más conocido. Uniqua_(4).png|Uniqua en Backyardigans, su primer personaje en el doblaje y otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. EAHCch_(2).png|Ashlynn Ella en Ever After High, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. CharaImage_ChloéBourgeois.png|Chloé Bourgeois en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Mavis_TV2.png|Mavis Dracula en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. Louise_de_La_Vallière_Zero_No_Tsukaima.png|Louise en La magia de Zero. RiverdaleVeronica.png|Veronica "Ronnie" Lodge en Riverdale. Rose-STVIII.png|Rose Tico en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. CattyNoirBYBY.png|Catty Noir en Monster High. GOW4Freya.png|Freya en God of War. Ahri.jpg|Ahri (2da. voz) en League of Legends. Kat - WarioWareGold.png|Kat en WarioWare Gold. Ana - WarioWare Gold.png|Ana también en WarioWare Gold. Screenshot (2839).png|Bug en Gusano del futuro. Dr fox by levi.png|Dra. Fox en Unikitty!. StarlightGlimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Elena-elena-of-avalor-57.8.jpg|Princesa Elena Castillo Flores en Elena de Avalor. Krissa2.png|Krissa en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Ella2.png|Ella/Cenicienta en La Cenicienta (2015). Sue heck.png|Sue Heck en Una familia modelo (3ª voz). Phoebe thunderman.png|Phoebe Thunderman en The Thundermans. Caroline_season_8.jpg|Caroline Forbes en Diarios de vampiros (3ª voz). TessaYeager.jpg|Tessa Yeager en Transformers: La era de la extinción. Doki4.png|Anabella en Doki. Lonnie+descendientes.jpg|Lonnie en Descendientes. Bridget Trolls.png|Bridget en Trolls. Xochilt charro negro.png|Xóchitl Ahuactzin en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato y La leyenda del Charro Negro. Taro Misaki.jpg|Taro Misaki en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Mable anime.png|Mable en Pokémon XY. Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-21h41m17s0931.png|Meray en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico. Millie Thomas & Friends.jpg|Millie en Thomas y sus Amigos. Tithi.png|Tithy en Beyblade: Metal Fury. 285869.jpg|Kaede en El niño y la bestia. Miyabi_Ito.png|Miyabi Ito en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Helen.png|Helena Lorraine en Martha habla (temp. 4). TinkaHessenheffer.png|Tinka Hessenheffer en A todo ritmo. Jellyjamm3.png|Rita en Jelly Jamm (Redoblaje de Televisa). AnnieAbby.jpg|Abby Ackerman en Max & Shred. Lps-character-minka 570x420.jpg|Minka Mark en Littlest Pet Shop. 1171626434.jpg|Bianca Piper en The DUFF. Tumblr_p2xugh9rBJ1tqp6e4o8_250.png|Sophia Marlowe en Girlboss. PLLSaraHarvey.png|Sara Harvey en Lindas mentirosas. DNSMaya.png|Maya Matlin en Degrassi: Next Class. Starfire-injustice-2-2.6.jpg|Starfire en Injustice 2. Sarada.png|Sarada Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Kira_kosarin_2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Kira Kosarin. Marina_ruy_barbosa_2018.jpg|Es la voz habitual de la actriz brasileña Marina Ruy Barbosa. Biografía Annie Rojas es una actríz de doblaje, intérprete y locutora mexicana. Nació el 20 de Enero de 1994 en el Estado de México. A la edad aproximada de 11 años incursionó en el doblaje obteniendo su primer papel protagónico, Uniqua en la serie animada Backyardigans. Actualmente es la voz de Chloé Bourgeois en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, Princesa Elena Castillo Flores en Elena de Avalor, Louise en La magia de Zero y Starlight Glimmer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Filmografía Películas [[Nicola Peltz|'Nicola Peltz']] * Transformers: El último caballero - Tessa Yeager (solo voz) (2017) * Transformers: La era de la extinción - Tessa Yeager (2014) Danielle Campbell *Fin de curso - Simone Daniels (2011) *Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella - Jessica Olson (2010) Otros: *Jefa por accidente - Zoe (Vanessa Hudgens) (2018/trailer) *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas - Xia (Hannah Quinlivan) (2018) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Dani McKenzie (Olivia Holt) (2018) *Benji - Carter (2018) *Yo soy Simón - Leah Burke (Katherine Langford) (2018) *Noche de juegos - Michelle (Kylie Bunbury) (2018) *Aniquilación (versión Paramount) - Josie Radek (Tessa Thompson) (2018) *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Rose Tico (Kelly Marie Tran) (2017) *Geo-Tormenta - Dana (Zazie Beetz) (2017) *Viaje salvaje - Emily Louise Middleton (Amy Schumer) (2017) *Nunca digas su nombre - Jenna Kanell (Jenna Kanell) (2017) *Todo, todo - Madeline "Maddie" Whittier (Amandla Stenberg) (2017) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Un crucero alocado - Ellie Jensen-Bauer (Kira Kosarin) (2015) *Todos los caminos llevan a Roma - Summer (Rosie Day) (2015) *Descendientes - Lonnie (Dianne Doan) (2015) *Eliminar amigo - Blaire Lily - (Shelley Hennig) (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Bianca Piper (Mae Whitman) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Capable (Riley Keough) (2015) *La Cenicienta - Ella/Cenicienta (Lily James) (2015) *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Amy Jo Albany (Elle Fanning) (2014) *El huésped - Anna Peterson (Maika Monroe) (2014) *Ouija - Sarah Morris (Ana Coto) (2014) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Tiffany (Sabrina Sky) y Mujer en hospital (2014) *Tortugas Ninja - Abril O'Neil (Megan Fox) (2014) *Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 - Stefani Peixoto “Teté” (Julia Dalavia) (2013) *Carrie - Tina Blake (Zoë Belkin) (2013) *Un amor para recordar (redoblaje) - Jamie (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Los juegos del hambre - Finch "La comadreja" (Jacqueline Emerson) (2012) *Un chiflado encantador - Amy (Sasha Pieterse) (2011) *El diario de un chico en apuros 2 - Patty Farrell (Laine McNeill) (2011) *Agente Salt - Evelyn Salt (niña) (Cassidy Hinkl) (2010) *La tempestad - Miranda (Felicity Jones) (2010) *Esperando a Superman - Daisy (2010) *Multiple Sarcasms - Elizabeth (India Ennenga) (2009) *Fama (versión mexicana) - Joy (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) (2009) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces diversas (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons / Voces adicionales (2007) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Voces adicionales (2006) *Deja Vu - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Libres al Fin - Voces adicionales *Primer Amor - Lynetta Películas animadas Laura Bailey *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Ashlynn Ella Karen Strassman *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Ashlynn Ella Zooey Deschanel *Trolls - Bridget *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Bridget Otros *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Millie (Miranda Raison) *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Xóchitl Ahuactzin *La leyenda del Charro Negro - Xóchitl Ahuactzin *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Jenna * Barbie: Súper princesa - Maddison * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Catty Noir * La estrella de Belén - Leah, el caballo * Tinker Bell - Voz adicional Especiales animados * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Starlight Glimmer Series de TV Candice Patton *Flash - Iris West / Millie *Flecha - Iris West *Leyendas del mañana - Iris West Candice Accola *Diarios de vampiros - Caroline Forbes temporada-8va. temporada *Los originales - Caroline Forbes Kira Kosarin *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Phoebe Thunderman *The Thundermans - Phoebe Thunderman Otros papeles *The Gifted - Lorna Dane / Polaris (Emma Dumont) *Powerless - Emily Locke (Vanessa Hudgens) *Riverdale - Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes) *Lindas mentirosas (2015-2017) **Sara Harvey (Dre Davis) (temp. 6-7) **Kendra (Kanya Iwana) (temp. 5, ep. 119) *Between - Tracey (Jordan Todosey) *Supergirl - Maxima (Eve Torres) *Girlboss - Sophia Marlowe (Britt Robertson) *Project MC² - McKeyla McAlister (Mika Abdalla) *Degrassi: Next Class - Maya Matlin (Olivia Scriven) *Zoo - Chloe Tousignant (Nora Arnezeder) *The Next Step: Academia de danza - Amanda (Logan Fabbro) *The Musketeers - Milady de Winter (Maimie McCoy) *Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas - Alicia (Sophie Lowe) *Between - Tracey (Jordan Todosey) *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ma Pettite (Jyoti Amge) *Max & Shred - Abby Ackerman (Emilia McCarthy) *Una familia modelo - Sue Heck temporada-presente *Awkward - Gabby Richards (Erin Westbrook) *Suits - Claire (Troian Bellisario) *CSI: Cyber - Voces adicionales *Goalmouth - Charlotte *Stalker - Terry Holt (Mouzam Makkar) / Alice (Angela Gulner) *Los 100 - Mel (Tanaya Beatty) *Chicago en llamas - Sylvie Brett (Kara Kilmer) *Los originales - Monique Deveraux (Yasmine Al Bustami) *Bones - Daisy Wick (Carla Gallo) *Ravenswood - Olivia Matheson (Merritt Patterson) *Reign - Isabel Derant (Amy Forsyth) *Spooksville: Pueblo sobrenatural - Ann Templeton (Morgan Taylor Campbell) *Suburgatory - Dalia Royce (Carly Chaikin) *Hart of Dixie - Rose Hattenbarger (McKaley Miller) *Cosas de mujeres - Hostess *El mundo de Elmo - Zoe (Fran Brill) Redoblaje *Un sueño en Hollywood - Adriana Masters (Haley King) *The Lying Game - Sutton Mercer / Emma Becker (Alexandra Chando) temporada *Sam & Cat - Alexa Biggly (Olivia Rose Keegan) *A todo ritmo - Tinka Hessenheffer (Caroline Sunshine) *Terra Nova - Maddy Shannon (Naomi Scott) *Life with Boys - Kaylee (Francesca Martin) *Homeland - Esme (Martina García) de 20th Century Fox *Best Friends Forever - Queenetta Carpenter (Daija Owens) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Jeanette (Kathryn Foley) / Frankenchica (Perry Matfeld) *Barney y sus amigos - Tracy (Victoria Lennox) / Nathalie (Fernanda Caballero) *Sobrenatural - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug - Chloé Bourgeois (Selah Victor) *Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios - Staci (Alex Cazares) *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Krissa (Melissa Fahn) *Elena de Avalor - Princesa Elena Castillo Flores (Aimee Carrero) *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco - Traserilla (2015) *Tío Grandpa - Líder de las Exploradoras *Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Mavis Dracula *Ever After High - Ashlynn Ella (Laura Bailey y Karen Strassman; 2013-presente) *Monster High - Catty Noir (Missi Hale y Karen Strassman;2013-2015) *Doki - Anabella (2013-presente) *LEGO: Friends - Tanya *LEGO: Elves - Emily Jones *Polly Pocket - Lila (Kate Higgins; 2014-presente) *Hora de Aventura - Cheryl (2015) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Starlight Glimmer (2015) *Un show más - Directora de Casting de Casado y Quebrado (2014) *Mily Preguntas - Mily (2013-2014) *Jelly Jamm - Rita (Redoblaje para Televisa; 2011-2014) *Lalaloopsy - Princesa Juniper (2013) *Backyardigans - Uniqua (2004-2010) *Bondi Band - Laila (2011-2012) *Littlest Pet Shop - Minka (2012) *Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos - Angelina (2009-2010) *Thomas y sus Amigos - Millie *PINY Instituto de Nueva York - Michelle Fairchild *Las papitas - Olaff *Zoobabu - Niña *Gusano del futuro - Bug *Unikitty! - Dra. Fox *The Loud House - Sue (ep. 28) *Origanimales - Tallula, la tucán *Grandes héroes: La serie - Juniper (ep. 3) *Campamento de verano - Puddle Anime * La magia de Zero - Louise, Insertos * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Tithi * Pokémon XY - Mable * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Miyabi Ito * Kakegurui - Yumemi Yumemite * Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Taro Misaki Películas de Anime * El niño y la bestia - Kaede * La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Meray Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marina Ruy Barbosa *Dinosaurios y robots - Alice Alves Junqueira de Lima *Rastros de mentiras - Nicole Vega de Assis *Imperio - María Ísis Ferreira da Costa *Querida Muerte - Malvina Benazo Camargo *Totalmente diva - Elisa de Asís *Justicia - Isabela de Almeida *Dios salve al rey - Amalia Giordano Marcela Barrozo *Vidas en juego - Cacau *José de Egipto - Dina (joven) *Pecados - Stella Nolasco (joven) *Los milagros de Jesús - Nara *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Betania Maria Flor *Las brasileñas - Shirley *La fiesta - Camila Pamplona *Partes de mí - Taís Medeiros *Sombras del ayer - Flavia Meloni *Ciudad prohibida - Lupi Veiga Érika Januza *Suburbia - Concepcion *La sombra de Helena - Alicia Machado Torres *Sol naciente - Julia Ferreira "Julita" Ísis Valverde *Amores robados - Antónia Favais *Boogie Oogie - Sandra Miranda Román/Sandra Vega Acevedo Fraga *Querer sin límites - Rita Rosa Ferreira "Ritita" Letícia Medina * Los tramposos - Taís Vilela Corrêa * ¡Victoria! - Beatríz Cunha "Bia" * La tierra prometida - Livana Pérola Faria * Rebelde Rio! - Vitoria Paz * Los milagros de Jesús - Ester Otros *Encantadoras - Brunessa de Almeida (Chandelly Braz) *¿Pelea o amor? - Analú (Raquel Bretani) *Por siempre - Scarlett Máximo/Aparecida de los Santos "Cicita" (Monica Iozzi) / Scarlett joven (Laís Pinho) *Verdades secretas - Nina (Bella Piero) *Viva la vida - Celebre la diferencia - Tina (Ana Hikari) (trailer) *Entre hermanas - Emilia dos Santos/Emilia Duarte Coelho (Marjorie Estiano) (trailer) Telenovelas Filipinas *Puentes de amor - Mia Sandoval (Maja Salvador) *La promesa - Yna Macaspac (Kathryn Bernardo) Doramas coreanos * Amor secreto - Kang Yoo Jung (Hwang Jung Eum) Videojuegos * Injustice 2 - Starfire * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Sarada Uchiha * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Sarada Uchiha * Disney Infinity - Judy Hopps * Overwatch - Brigitte Lindholm * League of Legends - Ahri * God of War - Freya * WarioWare Gold - Ana / Kat * Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales * Prey - Voces adicionales Intérprete *Doraemon (2005) - Opening *Ever After High - Meeshell Mermaid (canciones) *Jorge, el curioso: Una navidad de monos - Betsy (canciones) *La magia de Zero - Opening *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Opening *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Apple Bloom (canciones) *Tinker Bell - Coros *Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Veronica Lodge *Origanimales - Opening Espectáculos * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: El Show en Vivo - Twilight Sparkle Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Méxicana *CineDub *Control Room México *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Otros *Locuciones en Canal 11 *Anabella en Discovery Kids (2013-Presente) Curiosidades *Annie ha afirmado que le ha gustado mucho doblar a algunos personajes, entre ellos: **Caroline Forbes de Diarios de vampiros por su personalidad. **Ashlynn Ella de Ever After High porque cambió la perspectiva que tenía sobre las princesas. **Ma Petite de American Horror Story porque el proceso fue diferente a lo habitual. *Ha doblado a tres actrices brasileñas que han sido parejas televisivas de Ricky Tavares, quien ha sido siempre doblado por Miguel Ángel Ruiz: **Marcela Barrozo en Vidas en juego, quien además es pareja en la vida real de Tavares, desde esa telenovela. **Pérola Faria en Los milagros de Jesús. **Letícia Medina en ¡Victoria! *También ha doblado tanto a Cenicienta (de Disney) como a su hija (en el universo de Mattel) Ashlynn Ella. *Casi todos los personajes de Annie son rubias, pelirrojos o de un color equivalente, y casi todos sus personajes tienen un tema colorífico de morado o rosado. *La actriz ha afirmado que a pesar de participar en Descendientes, no le gusta porque piensa que es una copia de Ever After High. * En la película Tortugas Ninja, Liliana era la voz de Abril O'Neil, sin embargo no pudo doblar los primeros loops del personaje debido a que tenía una incapacidad medica al inicio de las grabaciones del doblaje de la película, por lo que Annie se encargo de cubrila en dichas intervenciones. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro